I found you
by wolf-of-ink
Summary: Derek met a Boy once, but after he dissappeared from his sight after the Best day of Derek's life He never saw him again, until he came back to Beacon hills. Haven't written in a long while so i decided to write you guys something. here ya go. R&R please PM any flames Thank you


**I Haven't written in forever so I gave it a shot and wrote this for everyone, any flames please PM them and I love hearing what people think of my writing as long as not a lot of hate. Keep in mind I haven't written in months so I'm out of practice but I'm trying to get back to writing more often. So when in doubt here's the story**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Teen Wolf you would notice.**

Derek was sitting under a tree at the playground watching his sister play. Yeah he was younger but he still wanted to watch over her, Derek heard a twig snap behind him he turned quickly standing staring down at a small boy maybe 2 or 3 years younger then him with a shaved hair cut, he was wearing a red hoodie and was looking at the ground.

"Can I help you?" Derek asked the small boy, the boy's head shot up he looked like he forgot Derek was standing in front of him. "um.. yeah… I 'aw ya sittin' 'ere and was thinkin' maybe you want to play?.." the boy asked Derek, his eyes were wide and staring at Derek. "maybe a minute won't hurt.." the boy smiled hugging Derek the pulling him by his hand to the sand box.

"I'm Stiles" he smiled a big toothy grin while he sat down in the sand box. "I'm Derek" Derek's mouth twitched as the boy picked up a shovel handing it to him, they sat and played in the sand box for what seemed like hours until laura walked over grabbing him and telling him 'it's time to go, say bye to your friend'. Stiles looked smiling as he told her his name then told Derek Bye Hugging him then waving as they walked off.

Derek got in the car looking at where Stiles was walking down the street backpack strapped on and looking at the sky. Derek Smiled at the sight, the boy was really actually 'pretty'? maybe, he disappeared behind he fence. then Derek decided to turned his attention back to the conversation his mother and laura were having in the front seat, Derek listened in.

"and then Derek played in the sand box for the rest of the day, and stiles wasn't scared of him or anything…" Derek growled alittle from the backseat his sister turned and looked at him frown saying alittle louder "and Derek didn't growl at him, not even ONCE" his mother looked at Laura then Derek who sunk lower into his seat a blush rising up his neck, "oh Really, Derek.. do you maybe like this boy?".

Thankfully before Derek had to answer they arrived home so Derek jumped out of the car running up the stairs, inside and up to his room, locking his door behind him. Derek fell face first into his bed and laid there until dinner and didn't speak to his family other then short responses of 'yes or no'.

The next day at daycare the boy wasn't there everyone was informed that his mother had past away last night and he wouldn't be coming back for awhile. Then it became he wasn't coming back at all, Derek also got to old but he always would take his little sister, to make sure he wasn't coming back ever. Soon tho that ended, Sarah had gotten to big and Derek was starting wolf training with his uncle.

When Derek was half way through high-school he met a older woman, her name was Kate. They dated for awhile a lot of heated make out sessions and groping, but Derek would be flashed back to the memory of the boy disappearing behind that fence, and never coming back.

Derek wasn't sure why he remember that small boy so well, he was never sure what the boys name was but he always could see that brown hair and dark brown eyes staring at him, and his smile so warm. Derek doesn't realize how much he loves this boy until he accidently moans his name while having sex.

Then Kate breaks, burns his house down, Kills his Family. Derek leaves, he leaves beacon hills, his uncle, and his sister. He couldn't take it its his fault his family died in that fire.

TWTWTWTWTW

He's back in this god forsaken town where people spread rumors about the hale fire, all sorts of things it was Derek, or people say Derek commit suicide. Most of them saying Derek did something gruesome after the fire, or that he set it up then ran.

Derek smells something, it's a human and a wolf, when Derek see's them he keeps his emotions and face in check as he see's the boy. From all those years ago, he had grown into his looks his head still same hair cut, all the baby fat gone he's lean muscular but not to the point of being skinny or to built.

Derek guess the boy doesn't remember him, so he goes along with acting new to this kid. He growls and shoves the kid. Then…

One night, a week from the full moon he's had enough he sneaks into Stiles' room, the boy is typing at the computer, his long fingers typing rapidly.

Derek grabs his shoulder and Stiles yelps jumping almost 4 feet into the air. Seeing it's Derek he calms down Heart still beat quickly tho. Derek is the first to speak considering he's the one who came into Stiles' room in the first place. "you don't remember do you?" Derek asks Stiles. Stiles is bewildered by that question tilting his head slightly at Derek that says 'elaborate?' "the last day you were at day care and you walked home?" Stiles shrugged his shoulders "not really I remember playing in the sand box with some kid giving him a hug, but wait how did you even know I went to day care at all, or that I would walk home!?" Stiles was kinda creeped out I mean Derek could tell by how he spoke a mile a minute and his heart rate was faster. "the Kid stiles, remember what he looked like?" Stiles pondered this for a bit the leapt up "It was you?" Stiles asked kind of wide eyed at Derek.

"I can't believe it, it was you the whole time. Well I guess that answer the question of who he was" Stiles smiled a bit turning to Derek, "I can't believe it Derek!, do you know how long I've been looking for him?, although I guess I couldn't do what I wanted to, cause you would rip my throat out." Stiles laughed a bit then proceeded to pull Derek into a hug, Derek was rather shock by Stiles right now. He had no idea of what was going on or why Stiles was hugging him.

So Derek did what Derek did best, he went with it, even hugged Stiles back. Putting his head at the crrok of stiles' neck, he inhaled the sweet scent he had missed for so long. "oh my god, Derek. Are you sniffing me?" Stiles tried to pull away but Derek was Stronger and he continued to smell Stiles, "maybe.." he mumbled against Stiles' neck. Derek smiled as he felt Stiles give in and sit on the bed.

TWTWTWTWTW

Derek wasn't sure when they fell asleep but he woke up with the sun shining on his face he opened his eyes to see stiles sleeping across from him, his eyes were closed the sun hitting his face and a smile on his lips. Derek gripped stiles hand and brought his other stroking Stiles' face, "so since we've made it kinda Clear stiles, would you go on a date with me?" Stiles smile grew wider exposing his teeth, "of course Derek I would love to"

**That's All folks Review please~**


End file.
